Never seen anything quite like you
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "But Rachel doesn't mind, and she would gladly spend an eternity watching the love of her life sleep peacefully and beautifully in her arms, because she can't think of a life better spent than this." Where Rachel watches Quinn in her sleep.


**A/N: I got the inspiration for this from The Script's Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You". I had the song on repeat while I was working on this. I hope you guys like this, and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Rachel shifted carefully, careful not to wake the blonde that was sleeping right beside her, a pale and slender arm thrown above her stomach, their legs tangled intimately together. Sleep was the last thing on her mind as she saw Quinn's face, covered partly by honey golden locks. The sheets slipping down her alabaster skin, bare and flushed from their activities. Her eyelids closed and lips parted as she took even breaths.

Watching Quinn like this, lying down and sleeping so peacefully in her arms without a care in the world, made her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world. Never was there a sight more lovely and beautiful to behold than this, of that Rachel was sure of.

All the exhaustion she felt from their wedding dissipated the moment they finally entered the privacy of their apartment, the nervousness having finally taken over. Quinn had changed into a blouse and a pair of jeans after the reception and had her make-up removed afterwards. Still, she was absolutely stunning and managed to take Rachel's breath away even more.

Make-up or no make-up, Quinn always was the most beautiful girl she'd ever met.

Her stare unwavering as they stripped each other naked, clothes strewn on the floor as they kissed with all the emotion they could muster, heated skin touching. Their chests rubbing, nipples grazing while their tongues danced in a sensuous rhythm.

Hands roaming as they fell in bed together to make love for the first time as each other's wife. Their bodies pressed intimately, skin shiny with sweat while they ground together. Quinn, naked in their bed and lips swollen from their passionate kissing. Her light giggles as Rachel kissed and licked on her tickle spots. A gasp of surprise when Rachel pushed two fingers inside of her, the tight heat enveloping her digits. The warmth of her core against her fingers, soft moans of pleasure falling from her lips as Rachel thrust into her.

Blonde hair splayed about the pillow, body arching off the bed, mouth hung open as Rachel curled and twisted her fingers, walls clenching possessively. Her hazel eyes flying open when she came; a vision of beauty and perfection.

Quinn was the loveliest vision there is to Rachel.

When Quinn walked down the aisle, Rachel was sure that her skin glowed, the wedding gown she wore as pure and white as snow. Her honey golden locks flowing and as radiant as the sun.

Quinn just _knew _her. She doesn't think she'll ever find anyone who will get her as much as Quinn did. No, she doesn't _think_ so. She _knows _that no one else apart from Quinn can see her beyond seeing, if that even made sense at all.

Maybe it doesn't but she didn't care. She found it hard to express herself when it came to her feelings for Quinn, which was quite unusual for her because she was verbose. All their other friends have told her that, but they all seem to be puzzled when she can't find the right words to say when they ask about Quinn. It might be shocking, but how can you find the right things to say when it came down to the person that you've been madly and deeply in love with for all your life?

And even then, words simply aren't enough to describe Quinn.

_Speechless _had never been in her vocabulary, until the moment she laid eyes on Quinn. All the breath had been sucked out of her lungs, her feet stopping of their own accord while she watched Quinn saunter the halls of McKinley as though she _owned _the place. Which she might as well have, especially with the students parting to let her pass by.

Quinn, in her prom dress and looking more stunning and elegant than usual. As her _date_. She had been rendered dumbstruck as Quinn descended the stairs of her home, walking gracefully and with poise that was sure to make all other women cry.

The brightness and delight in her hazel eyes as Rachel dumbly presented her the corsage she had gotten as a gift. The gift that was preserved quite well and sat in a glass casing in their apartment. Other people might call it silly, but it had a sentimental value to both of them.

The sheets rustled, and Rachel smiled as Quinn burrowed further against her, the strands of her hair tickling her chest. With cautious movements, she pulled the sheets back up Quinn's body, hiding her bare skin from view.

It wasn't her first time watching Quinn sleep, and she's sure that this won't certainly be her last. Not if the golden band on Quinn's ring finger had anything to say on the matter. She gently traced Quinn's eyelids with her thumbs, feeling it flutter underneath her touch. Then, she grazed her fingertips against Quinn's cheekbones, her touch feather-light. Quinn sighed and Rachel stopped her movements, continuing when her wife's eyes remained shut.

Her fingers continued their journey to Quinn's lips, feeling its softness and fullness, and down to her smooth and angled jaw, which quivered slightly. Another sigh, and Rachel gently brushed away the locks of hair that hid her wife's face from her sight.

Quinn's beauty simply can't be compared to anything else. She'd rather watch Quinn sleep instead of the night sky and the stars that lit up the heavens in the darkness. Quinn kept her grounded, and she would be forever grateful for that. She kept her in line, and she always made Rachel want to be better.

Her gaze never wandered from Quinn, and she wondered how she could have been so lucky to have met this amazing woman and fallen so deeply for her. But there was nothing about it that she would change at all. She'd like to believe that if she hadn't met Quinn in high school, she would have one way or another. Eventually, with fate on their side, she was sure that she would meet Quinn at one point in her life.

They clicked. And Rachel always found herself gravitating towards Quinn no matter the situation, constantly, ever-seeking her approval.

As much as her high-school self always thought that she would crave for the attention and opinion of others, she'd managed to prove that line of thinking wrong. Other people can say anything positive about her, but in the end, it would always be Quinn's opinion and approval that would matter the most to her.

Because she knows that Quinn will _always _be honest with her, and she knows that she would always mean what she said. And that was why she constantly sought out Quinn's attention.

Broadway won't mean anything to her if Quinn wasn't right by her side and constantly supporting her. And stopping her from drinking coffee when she's had too much to drink. Or massaging her after a long day of rehearsals and co-worker induced stress.

Whenever she performed on stage, she always made it a point to glance at Quinn every once in a while to see if she was enjoying the show. And Rachel could tell that she always did, her bright smile and loud applause evidence of that.

Quinn took care of her, but she herself also made it a point to take care of her wife whenever the need arose. Whenever she was stuck in a rut on how to continue with a story she was working on, Rachel would gladly distract her by preparing a hot bath or a good meal. And she'd think of suggestions on how Quinn could proceed with the storyline, to which she would always be given a warm thanks and a loving kiss on the lips.

They supported each other, and to Rachel, Quinn's support meant everything.

Their legs tangled together intimately, and Rachel knew that there were going to be more nights like this. Nights and mornings where she would most likely wake up ahead of Quinn and watch her sleep until she woke up, her eyelids fluttering open and her eyelashes batting innocently. And she loved that. She loved getting to watch Quinn sleep, to appreciate the beauty of the moment.

She can definitely say that she was blessed to witness Quinn in her wedding dress in all her beauty and perfection. It was a sight that managed to reduce her to tears within mere seconds, because what had she ever done to deserve to marry the most wonderful woman to have ever walked the earth?

Sighing softly, Rachel closed her eyes and opened them again, only to find Quinn slowly opening hers. Sleepy hazel eyes met her gaze, and Rachel smiled at the adorable sight.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked, voice laced with the roughness of sleep.

"Not morning yet, don't worry," Rachel answered, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed and rubbed her fingertips against the smooth plane of Rachel's abdomen. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

Rachel laughed quietly and nodded. "Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe," Quinn smirked, though it didn't have the intended effect since her eyelids were droopy. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

"Of staring at you while you sleep, or staring at you in general? Nope," Rachel shook her head.

"Creep," Quinn teased and yawned.

"Well, you married this creep," Rachel offered with a huge grin.

"Mmm. I married a creeper who watches me in my sleep," Quinn nodded in agreement.

"What can I say? You look so beautiful even when you're asleep that it's not fair anymore," Rachel shot back playfully, though she meant it when she said that Quinn was beautiful.

"Flatterer," Quinn retorted and rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Rachel murmured, her lips brushing against Quinn's cheek. "Happy honeymoon, baby…"

Quinn's lips quirked up into a smile as Rachel kissed her forehead. "Happy honeymoon to you too, baby."

"Go back to sleep, Quinn. We've still got a week to celebrate," Rachel smiled, poking her wife gently in the ribs.

Quinn squirmed and huffed, rolling her eyes playfully as she threw her arm over Rachel's stomach. Rachel giggled and kissed her wife fully on the lips, moaning at the faint taste of cherries.

"You just want to watch me sleep again, don't you?" Quinn laughed, soft and warm and causing Rachel's heart to flutter in her chest.

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged, a grin forming on her lips. "And you're still sleepy."

"Fine," Quinn yawned again, her eyes starting to droop shut once again. "Creep."

"But I'm your creep."

"Mmhmm. I love you, Rachel," Quinn said, her voice lulling into a quiet murmur as her eyes closed fully.

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

She watched as Quinn's chest rose and fall into a steady rhythm, her breaths starting to even out for the second time that night. Eyelashes fluttering, lips parting, and golden hair flowing about the sheets.

An endless cycle of Quinn sleeping and Rachel watching her.

But Rachel doesn't mind, and she would gladly spend an eternity watching the love of her life sleep peacefully and beautifully in her arms, because she can't think of a life better spent than this.


End file.
